


雛鳥的故事

by lala60331



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala60331/pseuds/lala60331
Summary: 酒後寫的爽文一次寫完無校正，比較粗糙





	雛鳥的故事

桑德楓想永遠做路西菲爾大人的雛鳥，無知所以可愛，可愛所以無知。  
被握在掌中，柔軟溫熱的物體。對這樣的生命而言，愛撫他和殺死他只有一線之隔，無非是力道輕重的差別罷了。

不是的，路西菲爾大人沒有掐死鳥的意思。他用雙手建造雛鳥的一切，一根根手指密不透風的阻隔外界，雛鳥的世界狹隘昏暗又溫暖。他什麼也不用想，雛鳥知道自己是路西菲爾大人最寵溺的雛鳥。他愛著路西菲爾，沒有一個被豢養的寵物不愛其飼主。  
他從未想過路西菲爾大人愛不愛自己，如果愛，那是怎麼樣的愛？

雛鳥還是飛走了。某天飼主不注意，鳥籠的窗戶打開了，清晨的陽光刺痛了雛鳥的眼。他第一次知道外面世界的存在，也知道自己不過是主人的玩物，可以寵愛也可以丟棄。

雛鳥第一次張開羽翼飛翔，原來他可以當一隻翺遊藍空的鳥，那為什麼要困在那樣狹窄的籠子，只做飼主的一個寵物呢？於是他離開了，他下決心等再次回來時，自己是能與路西菲爾大人並肩行走的角色。

天空時晴時雨，鳥兒見識到世界的美麗，曾經嬌生慣養的雙翼也有了傷痕。他不後悔，他覺得自己越來越強大，遲早擁有超過路西菲爾大人的力量。那他是什麼時候後悔的呢？主人的身體變小了，只剩下一顆溫熱的頭顱，桑德楓可以抱著他，遮住他的眼睛，就好像過去路西菲爾大人遮住他的眼睛一樣。

桑德楓並不開心，即使現在的路西菲爾是這麼弱小，自己完全凌駕在對方之上。他思考自己到底想要什麼呢？想要如何的愛他？想要他如何的愛自己？

雛鳥流著淚想，好想好想做回路西菲爾大人的雛鳥，天真無知的愛著他。


End file.
